


Otoya makes Tokiya weak, huh

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Toki has feelings that need to be pointed out to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Tokiya liked to relate to the characters he played. Perhaps he related a little bit too much to Tokilock Holmes.





	Otoya makes Tokiya weak, huh

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Tokiya's Tokilock revival event in Shining Live. I just unlocked his character's side story and one line stood out to me.
> 
> I also wanted to try writing a story with more dialogue than my usual stuff.
> 
> Made on 07/08/2019.

Tokiya didn’t notice how much he favoured Otoya until it was pointed out to him. He was at lunch with two of his band mates and he wasn’t expecting to be the topic of conversation.

“You let Ikki get away with just about anything, don’t you? Just like a certain idol and his sister.”

“Jinguji. What are you implying?”

Ren’s words made Tokiya pause while Masato demanded an answer to the blond’s words. But the blond never took his eyes off Tokiya, waiting for an answer.

“I wouldn’t agree to that. I think I treat Otoya like any other.” That was true, wasn’t it? Tokiya took another bite of his sandwich, trying to keep his mouth busy.

“Hey. Jinguji.”

With the way that Ren’s face turned catlike, Tokiya was left to search his mind for any indication that what he said wasn’t quite the truth.

“Didn’t you give him some of your imported honey the other day?”

Tokiya huffed, easily explainable. “That was because he said his throat was getting sore. It would affect the entire group so parting with a small amount of honey was worth it.”

“And what about buying him some new strings for his guitar?”

“Well, he had mentioned needing some. I was involved with a company that sold them for one of my last shoots so I was able to acquire some then.”

Ren proved to be relentless. “Then what about lending him your coat?”

The blond was referencing an event that happened a few days ago, in a meeting. “The air conditioning was turned up too high. I was fine in my seat but Otoya was right under the vent and wouldn’t stop whining.”

“Are you ignoring me on purpose, Jinguji?”

“And there is, of course, what you said that day too.”

Tokiya froze. How had Ren heard that? It was a line from his latest shoot that had accidentally slipped out under his breath. The look on his face must have intrigued Masato too, as he looked confused.

“That was an accident.” It was the truth. The redhead was just whining so much that he reminded Tokiya of a puppy in that moment. And Otoya had looked so thankful when Tokiya gave him his coat. It proved slightly too big for Otoya, not that Tokiya minded the difference. That was when he had said—

“How could I, the great Tokilock Holmes, let a puppy like this defeat me?” 

Tokiya avoided Ren’s eyes when the blond repeated the line. It had just come to the front of his mind in that moment, is all. It didn’t mean anything… Exactly. He didn’t have a response prepared for that so all Tokiya could do was take another bite of his food and let the feelings flutter in his chest.

“Ikki makes Ichi weak, huh?” Ren’s smooth words were cut off by a sound of pain and he bent forward over the table, one hand going down to rub whatever Masato had kicked.

It made near uncharacteristic laughter bubble up from Tokiya while Masato got back at Ren for ignoring him.

**Author's Note:**

> "You should ask Ikki if he still has those puppy dog ears and tail from that photoshoot we did we few months ago~"
> 
> "Kick him again, Hijirikawa-san."


End file.
